shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rhm
"Rhm" ("War") is the third track of the third act of The Lost Fairy, and the tenth track of the album overall. Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Lauren Osborn as "Symbel" Liel Bar-Z as "Jane" Oliver Marsh as "Jakob" Paul Shapera as Blood Red Dog Chorus, Hellhound Leader, Hellhound Soldier, Creature Chorus, "Raven" and "Lloyd Allen" Vivian Moonic as "The Mayor" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Jane and the fairy were shown a tunnel leading up and away, towards the city of New Albion, where the attack by the Cascadian Alliance was beginning. Climbing out of the tunnels --- SYMBEL: The race we run is fighting, dizzy and exciting The bonnies bump and never bow JANE: (spoken) Well, you’re in a good mood! SYMBEL: (spoken) I love the dwarves! More dwarves! JANE: (spoken) It’s nice to see you smile. You have a wonderful smile. SYMBEL: (spoken) You’re sweet, miss. I thought humans were all sucky 'til I met you. Oh, I think we’re here! HAN-MI: (spoken) Jane and the fairy emerged from a tunnel near the New Albion waterfront. JAKOB: The Hellhounds come a riding We bite like lightning and the race We run is frightening HAN-MI: (spoken) Damn it! JANE: (spoken) Damn it! How did they find us? HAN-MI: (spoken) How did they find them? LLOYD: (spoken) Probably a fae aura tracking mechanism. RAVEN: (spoken) Oh, convenient plot device. Does it matter? JANE: (spoken) My city! They’re attacking my city! SYMBEL: (spoken) Oh Miss, I'm so sorry. What do we do? JANE: (spoken) We need to get to Xandoria and hope the singularity is still on schedule. SYMBEL: (spoken) Where are my people? JANE: (spoken) They’ll be there. LLOYD: (spoken) Stay calm. Adapt. Finesse. HAN-MI: (spoken) Fortunately, they don't see the two girls. JAKOB: (spoken) There they are! HAN-MI: (spoken) Oh come on! They fire at the pair, one of the blasts piercing Jane’s wings - no, it doesn’t pierce, it doesn't pierce Jane’s - okay! Never mind. Um. Okay, so Jane and the fairy manage to flee anyway. JAKOB: (spoken) They’re hurt! We’ve got them. HAN-MI: (spoken) What do I do? LLOYD: (spoken) Okay, stop. Don't contradict the narrative. If you break it, all is for naught. Creative solutions. Creative solutions. HAN-MI: Circles never stop themselves All you chase and all you’ve held All the pain that you have known The time has come to let it go JAKOB: (spoken) Finish them! HAN-MI: (spoken) Dammit! RAVEN: (spoken) It’s not like that worked last time either. LLOYD: (spoken) Don’t panic. RAVEN: (spoken) Allow me. The city is alight with bombs and fighting. A rogue explosive flies in out of nowhere, detonating close by the shocked unit. Jane and the fairy, covered by ash and debris, escape into the smoke. HAN-MI: (spoken) The city is alight with bombs and fighting. A rogue explosive flies in out of nowhere, detonating close by the shocked unit. Jane and the fairy, covered by ash and debris, escape into the smoke. Thank you. RAVEN: (spoken) I will always have your back when you need it. No matter my past sins and personal challenges, I can and will be someone supportive and loving to you. HAN-MI: (spoken) Now? You’re going to do this now? LLOYD: (spoken) You’re losing the narrative. Get it back before it’s out of your grasp. HAN-MI: (spoken) They all run frantically through the exploding chaos towards the park. RED DOG CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go The loathsome side show Blaster in your hand It’s a bedlam jam LEADER: (spoken) Fire missiles! SOLDIER: (spoken) Sir, our system's not responding! We've been hacked! LEADER: (spoken) That's impossible, we can't be hacked! SOLDIER: (spoken) Someone's hacked us! LEADER: (spoken) Who? CHORUS: Crawling in the black, little larva writhing, gnats And bugs of metal, plastic, that live out our lives in the black We're born and grow, attract a mate of silicone and brass And die and generations pass down in our twilight vast Crawling in the black, little larva writhing, gnats And bugs of metal, plastic, that live out our lives in the black We're born and grow, attract a mate of silicone and brass And die and generations pass down in our twilight vast HAN-MI: (spoken) The two sides throw everything they have at one another. The waves of attack keep coming and New Albion starts to buckle under the savage invasion. As a new wave of invaders breech the city’s defenses, the mayor picks up a grenade launcher and steps out to meet them, and so the mayor dies protecting the city she loves. MAYOR: You always go down fighting You gotta show some grit You gotta hold your ground You gotta go down with the ship You don’t cry for mercy You don’t play the gimp It’s a world of bastards And you never ever let them win You don’t beg and cower You don’t cry for help It’s up to you girls To send them straight to hell